1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) allow private subscribers (for example, employees of the same company) to communicate privately over public networks, such as the Internet. Cryptography enabled VPNs can be used to enable the subscribers to transfer confidential data over a private or publicly accessible network. Such VPN architectures can sometimes include a key server that manages the deployment of cryptographic information including group keys within the VPN to authorize VPN subscribers, or group members. As such, conventional key server protocols provide for various means of updating and distributing cryptographic information within the VPN.